


Their Baby

by SandyRoses



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Joshua is a baby, Just Mingyu And Wonwoo Loving Their Baby, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Other, Rated T for two (2) swearwords, Seriously I love this ship now, Softness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, literally this is so soft, very very mild though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyRoses/pseuds/SandyRoses
Summary: Joshua has a bad day at work. Mingyu and Wonwoo aren't having it.





	Their Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is for all you people who wanted more MinWonShua and I gotta say now I'm kind of in love with this ship so uhm hey yeah here have this

There was no denying it: though he may have been the oldest of the three, Joshua was Wonwoo and Mingyu’s baby, their cute little flower whom they loved to pieces every single second of every hour of every day. They loved to spoil him, take him places and give him gifts and make him squirm and cry with pleasure. They couldn’t help themselves; he was just too cute to resist. 

Especially when they came home to see him in one of his many oversized sweaters, the sleeves hanging past his fingertips and giving him floppy paws to hide his face in when they absolutely gushed over him (“It should be illegal for you to be this cute!” Mingyu often says).

Yes, Joshua was their baby and they knew it. They liked to flaunt it too, show off how cute he was while also showing just who he belonged too (it made Wonwoo very smug). 

The height difference just made everything better.

Of course, that isn’t to say that Joshua couldn’t take care of himself. He could, and he did. He worked just as hard as Mingyu and Wonwoo, and he was even attending school for a couple more years to earn a degree in his dream job of being a biologist. Coupled with working part-time at a catering business, sometimes he was the one who came home last.

When that happened, if they weren’t all too tired, they made sure to shower each other with attention, give massages and make small talk and indulge in each other’s presences. It was always a nice way to wind down at the end of the day. 

And then there were the times where Joshua came home tired and stretched too thin, expression dull and eyes drooping. That was when Mingyu and Wonwoo would exchange a worried glance and make sure their flower got enough loving care for the night before settling down to cuddle him to sleep. 

It was one of those times. Wonwoo and Mingyu were already home, the latter busy sketching the former’s elegant side profile while he typed away at his laptop. They were both waiting up for Joshua as they always did when he came home last, eager to hug him and cover his face with kisses, maybe let those kisses become less chaste if time permitted. 

When they heard the door open, both of their heads rose, smiles blooming across their faces. Wonwoo was the first to stand, setting his laptop down and striding to the door with Mingyu on his heels.

“Hey baby, how was-” He froze at the look on Joshua’s face, tired and drained. His eyes were a little red, and instantly their protective instincts flared.

Mingyu hurried to pull Joshua into his arms, cooing soft things and petting his hair lovingly. He smelled a bit too strongly of coffee and there was a suspicious stain peeking out from under his jacket but Mingyu didn’t care. 

“Are you alright, baby? Tough day at work?” Wonwoo prompted, moving to hug Joshua from behind.

“Understatement of the year,” Joshua mumbled into Mingyu’s chest, hands creeping up to grip at his shirt. “...Someone threw coffee on me and that hurt like a bitch, so…” He trailed off unhappily, and Wonwoo and Mingyu exchanged an alarmed look, one that quickly grew protectively angry.

“Who the hell dared to hurt you?” Mingyu growled, hugging him closer possessively. “I’ll go pour coffee into their eyes, see how they like it.” Wonwoo made a noise of agreement, pressing a kiss to the back of Joshua’s neck.

“It was a mistake on my part; I took a back road to avoid traffic and it ended up taking me longer than I expected to get to the place,” the older sighed, closing his eyes. “Well at least my boss got super mad at the dude. It was fun to see him chew the guy out.”

“Seungcheol’s a good person,” Mingyu nodded, still angry at the mistreatment of their flower but pleased that at least he worked under nice people. Joshua nodded too, but he said nothing else, keeping his face pressed into the younger man’s shirt.

“C’mon, baby, let’s get you cleaned up, alright? As much as I like coffee I don’t think I want you smelling like it,” Wonwoo sighed, taking Joshua’s hand and leading him down the hall to the bathroom. The scent of black coffee lingered strong and bitter around Joshua’s back, and Wonwoo seethed at the idea that some man had been petty enough to attack while Joshua’s back had been turned.

When they’d closed the door behind them, Mingyu quickly helped Joshua out of his jacket, tossing it into the basket by the wall to be cleaned later.

Both of the younger men frowned when they saw the dark stain covering the lower half of Joshua’s white work uniform, tinting it the color of old paper. Wonwoo’s deft fingers quickly undid the buttons and pulled the shirt off of his shoulders, but a slightly pained hiss made him pause.

“Does it hurt?” he asked worriedly, fingers fluttering to pet Joshua’s hair.

“...A little, I guess. It wasn’t as hot as it could have been, but it still stings,” Joshua mumbled, looking guilty for some reason. 

“I’m going to find that man and drown him in boiling water,” Mingyu muttered angrily, kneeling down to run a bath. 

“...Can you add bubbles?” Joshua asked sheepishly, and most of Mingyu’s anger melted into slightly surprised fondness. Humming acknowledgement, he snagged the bottle of vanilla-scented bubbles (Joshua’s favorite) and poured some into the water, watching it swirl around and start to froth up. 

Wonwoo watched for a while as well, before he turned to continue helping Joshua out of his coffee-stained clothes. It took a couple more small, indignant hisses of pain but soon Wonwoo could see his back in it’s entirety.

It looked painful. His skin was tinted red in a large splotch over his lower back, and there were a couple spots up higher where the hot liquid must have splashed. He felt disgusted; not at Joshua, but at whoever had hurt him. Carefully, he pressed a kiss between Joshua’s shoulder blades, and the older man shivered a little. 

He grabbed a clean washcloth from underneath the sink and quickly ran it under some cool water, making sure it wasn’t too cold before pressing it gently to the redness on Joshua’s skin. Luckily, it didn’t look too serious, but Joshua sucked in a breath at the sudden contrast all the same. 

Both Wonwoo and Mingyu grew a little more relieved when Joshua finally sighed happily at the touch of the cool cloth, closing his eyes and relaxing into the careful ministrations. Wonwoo was happy to see the redness fade from his skin a little.

When the tub was full, Wonwoo quickly urged Joshua into the warm water. When his lower back was submerged he let out another soft hiss, but it trailed off into another happy sigh when he relaxed.

While Wonwoo sent Seungcheol a quick thank you text, Mingyu knelt next to the tub and pet Joshua’s hair, occasionally playing with the bubbles and smiling at the sweet scent. 

“You sure you’re ok?” he prompted softly, and Joshua nodded, twisting around to try and look at the red splotch on his back.

“I think it’ll be fine as long as I keep putting aloe vera on it or something of the like. Besides, you two will definitely mother-hen over me for a while.” He grinned, and Mingyu couldn’t resist leaning closer and placing a kiss to the tip of his nose. Huffing, Wonwoo leaned down to do the same, and the three of them laughed. 

“Alright, flower, clean off so we can cuddle,” Wonwoo chuckled, draping the wet washcloth over Joshua’s head and drawing an adorable whine out of him. But obediently, Joshua quickly washed himself off, letting Mingyu shampoo his hair while Wonwoo ever-so-carefully washed his back. 

When that was done, They let Joshua dry himself, and after Mingyu located some soothing lotion, he set about gently pressing it into the mild burn, which made Joshua shiver and then hiss happily at the cooling sensation. 

“Alright, into bed with you,” Mingyu hummed when he was done, giving Joshua’s rear a teasing pat just to see him flush and squeak indignantly. Wonwoo snickered.

“C’mon, princess, let’s go cuddle,” Wonwoo urged, and Joshua rolled his eyes before nodding, stalking out of the bathroom stark naked and completely unashamed. Mingyu and Wonwoo took the opportunity to stare before his sun-kissed skin was covered by one of Mingyu’s old, oversized t-shirts and not much else.

“Cuddle me,” he demanded once he’d flicked off the lights and settled himself on the bed against the pillows, careful to not put too much pressure on his back. Mingyu and Wonwoo exchanged a fond look at his cuteness, then moved forward to curl up on either side of him. For a while, they just sat and kissed, soft and slow and content.

“You sure you feel alright? We can go see a doctor if it gets worse,” Wonwoo murmured against Joshua’s lips, and the older man rolled his eyes.

“If it gets worse, fine. But I’m ok right now. The lotion helps. Right now, keep smooching me.”

“So demanding,” Mingyu chuckled, moving to sit between Joshua’s legs. “Such a spoiled princess.”

“You two voluntarily spoil me,” Joshua hummed, tilting his head back as the younger started leaving kisses up and down his legs, focusing on his inner thighs. 

“We love to,” Wonwoo chuckled, tilting Joshua’s face back towards him to capture his mouth for more sweet little kisses, oddly chaste in comparison to Mingyu’s dangerously heated lips.

Joshua let it continue for a while, but when Mingyu’s lips found their way to the smooth skin where hip became leg, he huffed, shaking his head.

“Too tired,” he protested, and, looking a little pouty, Mingyu moved back, showering his thighs with more attention before moving back up his body, dusting his stomach and chest with fonder, lighter kisses.

“Rest, flower, alright? We’ll be here if you need anything,” he murmured softly, and Joshua’s doe eyes flicked to his, loving and warm. How Mingyu and Wonwoo loved those eyes.

“Alright,” he nodded, pulling the younger in for another slow kiss. “Love you,” he mumbled, and Mingyu smiled, big and bright.

“I love you too, baby,” he whispered back, settling down on Joshua’s right. Wonwoo, on his left, leaned over to give Mingyu a similar kiss, and he could smell a hint of Wonwoo’s earthy cologne, perfect for a man like him.

“Love you too,” Joshua murmured to Wonwoo, eyes going back to his. Wonwoo smiled gently, setting his glasses on the bedside table before getting comfortable. He caressed Joshua’s cheek lovingly, before moving forward to connect their lips again. They kissed a lot, but none of them would ever tire of it.

“Love you. Sweet dreams, baby,” he hummed, and Joshua hummed back, one hand rising to pet Wonwoo’s hair before going back to his side. “Night, Gyu,” he added, looking over at the tall puppy of a man who shared the other half of his heart. He received an answering mumble, already drowsy, and he chuckled to himself, feeling rather fond. 

The two younger men each threw an arm over Joshua’s waist, holding him in a warm, protective embrace. Between them, Joshua felt safe and loved, a lot happier than he had been earlier that day.

He may have been the oldest, but he was still their baby.

**Author's Note:**

> s  
> soft  
> soft babies I cri
> 
> On a much more serious note, please give your support to Samuel. I won't tell the full story here but something happened to his family and he really deserves some kindness shown to him. Kim Samuel, fighting!!


End file.
